badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ox Rookbane/Redwall Abbey Construction Project
Empowered by Soma Games. :Encouragement from Soma Games For Your Information... Why am I doing this? Since I've read the Redwall series (I still am), I've wanted to test my building and modeling skills to make Redwall Abbey itself. Empowered and encouraged by Soma Games (the makers of the official Redwall game), I've set off on a quest to test my skills and to learn new techniques on making Redwall Abbey. Could their be other places made? Salamandastron has been a possibility I've considered. To build it out of pieces (like I am doing with Redwall Abbey) would be a major challenge to tackle. To get the rocky, rigid slopes of Salamandastron out of pieces would even challenge the most skilled hand-builders (no scripts or add-ons to cheat-cheat). The best way to make Salamandastron would to be using the terrain. With a tool to raise terrain into a great mountain, Salamandastron could easily be made that way. If you want a usable, inhabitable build of it, it would take awhile for someone to cut away terrain piece by piece to chisel halls, rooms, and such. It is a possibility of me making Salamandastron. What are you using to make this? I am using a program known as "ROBLOX" to recreate Redwall Abbey. Using their program, "ROBLOX Studio", I'm able to insert bricks and fidget with terrain to get a good build and look to my creations. This project is found on my ROBLOX account, rookie423. Day 1 Day 1 Status Tweet 1/4 walls were made. Got a nice brick look to the walls without using a brick texture. The tower's doorways were made from 2 union parts that were then negated, and used to cut out a wall piece to form an arced doorway. Still have to add more detail to the walls, but I plan on making that some of the final details to the Abbey. The terrain was annoying. I had to generate it to get it large enough. Of course, when you just put "plains" for generation of the terrain, it adds rocks and flows of water. Had to fill in water crevices to get a flat land, but the program still didn't do quite the job. Overall, the wall looks very clean and nicely made. The tower needs detail but it will be made shortly. Though I did not make a corner piece (funny, its another tower), I will add it once I start combining the walls together. Day 2 (No screenshots for this day. Apologies) :3/4 walls completed. Though I need to tweak the south wall to be proper. Soon to start on the front wall. Ooh boy, what fun. I get to make a gate, even more special towers, and loads more... Day 3 Day 3 Status I got all four walls done! I also tweaked the south wall to have an entrance. I made the doors by cutting out an arch shape in the wall, then making a door that fits in between it. I came into some problems with measurements of the perimeter of the walls, but made a hasty yet worthy solution. Soma Games and a Redwall Fan Account on Twitter said they are anticipating this to be finished. This is going to be one of the most massive builds I've ever done, and I can't wait to complete it! Quick Status Update Chris Skaggs of Soma Games is actually loving my Redwall Project! EEK! Day 4 After recovering from some illnesses, I feel better. I was able to get started on the main building. I'm honestly eager to finish. Day 5 More work on the main building, but not much. Started a roof. Problem with it is that I need to somehow make a triangle to fit a space for the roof. I was going to start that but complications got in the way. I learned that ROBLOX now has a new email to apply to get your game/creation sponsored. Hopefully we can win one of those spots when we complete this! Yeehaw! Day 6 Got started on making Kitchens, More of Great Hall, and where they gather to eat. Added the Redwall Tapestry. Category:Blog posts